


ENTRAPDAK MY FRENCHIE FRIES, ENJOY IT

by KickassTransAceDumbass



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Canon Autistic Character, Don’t even @ me, Entrapdak, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Hordak - Freeform, Hordak POV, I had to write this twice because the first one got too long, Love Confessions, Soft Hordak (She-Ra), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but like third person, entrapta - Freeform, examination of character backstory pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickassTransAceDumbass/pseuds/KickassTransAceDumbass
Summary: Perhaps he should’ve realized he was in love with her sooner.Perhaps before he found out she’d been sent to her death on beast island.Hehe I’m branching off from glimbow for this one
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	ENTRAPDAK MY FRENCHIE FRIES, ENJOY IT

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have quite as good of a grasp on these characters as I do Glimbow, but I love their dynamic and personalities so much so I tried my best 
> 
> BLM FIGHT ME

** OOHOHOHOHOO **

I’m doing this yall 

I’m doin it 

Entrapdak BITCHES

Perhaps he should’ve realized he was in love with her sooner. 

Perhaps _before_ he found out she’d been sent to her death on beast island. But, it was too late for that, and he would just have to handle the grief the only way he knew how to. 

Destroy everything in sight. 

He should have noticed the signs sooner.

———————-

It started as a fascination—and respect for her genus and mechanical know-how, but he’d never admit that to anyone—-he had never met an Etherian who was so....excited, by the concept of space travel and portals. Let alone one who could even remotely begin to comprehend just what it was. It was curious to see her excitement, and he was thoroughly amused with her enthusiasm. 

Perhaps an outside perspective could be useful. It certainly wouldn’t hurt to have someone assisting him who knew how this backwards planet’s mechanics worked inside and out. 

So he let her stay. 

And stay she did. Hordak would have thought she never left, if it wasn’t for her incredibly noisy entrances and exits through the vents. Why she would want to travel through the rickety airways would never make complete sense to him, but it did not affect him besides startling him every once and a while, so he left her be. Though he would admit, she did seem to travel through the fright zone faster that way. 

(One day very briefly, while he was thinking about this curiosity for whatever reason , he thought that if he ever wanted to travel through the vents, he would never fit. The thought never formed into words and didn’t last more than a fraction of a second, but it still peeved him that it crossed his mind.) 

As time went on, and the two of them spent nearly every single waking moment with one another, they grew closer—and Hordak started to trust her. Though never completely. Surely only Prime would be worthy enough for his complete trust. 

Then the......Incident occurred. 

He had grown to care for her, no matter how much it irked him that he even did in the first place, and subsequently he cared for her safety as well. 

So when the machine exploded he didn’t think twice before pulling her into him and shielding her with his body. His armor was destroyed in the process, and he was injured as well. Especially with his frail and atrophied frame.

He was in the middle of taking his armor off to asses his injuries and fix his armor—-he groaned in equal pain and relief as the machines he built to assist him peeled the armor off of his skin—When there was a crash, and several things fell over. His heart seized—there was someone in there with him! He couldn’t let anyone know he was so weak, not after everything he built! Especially after the explosion, he was extraordinarily weakened at the moment. 

He whipped around and spotted Entrapta standing in his sanctum. No—not her. Of all the people to learn of his weakness—his failure of existence, his imperfection—he could not bear to see the disappointment and disgust he’d seen so many years ago on the face of his lab partner. 

He did the only thing he knew to do when someone invaded his private space. 

“Get. Out!” He growled. He tried to walk towards her threateningly (which never worked on her anyways, even when he was in his armor), but the explosion had hurt him more than he had anticipated, and he only made it half a step before he passed out and collapsed. 

The last thing he saw was her running towards him, her hair flying behind her.

——-

That was the day she earned his full trust. Maybe even changed the course of his emotions towards her. That one moment where she looked at him, sparks flying behind her much like the sparks in his chest were igniting, and she said imperfection was beautiful to her. 

She thought he was beautiful.

That was the exact moment where he started to feel love for another being that wasn’t Prime. It was the moment he realized maybe loving Prime wasn’t worth the time he got to spend with Entrapta, and he silently wondered what it would be like if his older brother never came. He wondered if he would be as happy as he was now, working side by side with Entrapta. 

He thought maybe he’d be happier if his brother didn’t show up at all. 

He and Entrapta were close, they shared little jokes with one another, and Hordak found himself smiling more often than he had ever in his entire life. 

He really should have noticed. 

Then, the portal was ready. Everything he and Entrapta had worked towards. He needed her, he wanted her to be there when they finally reached success—when they finally saw all their hard work finished. 

Catra told him she let the princesses in, and his heart dropped. 

But, no-she’d never—why would she build so much with him? Finish the machine if—make him such a wonderful suit—it didn’t make sense but—

Catra told him he had been betrayed, and it had happened so many times before, why wouldn’t it be the same now? But no—Entrapta....She was different! She was so different and wonderful and perfect and—and—

And a traitor. Catra was right, she was a princess, honestly what did he expect. Princesses have been his enemies from the beginning. Why would this one be different?

He moped around for days. She was—she betrayed him. Abused his trust. He had trusted her with everything, with all of himself, he had even cared for her and she just turned around and left him like he meant nothing. 

Perhaps everything she had said was a lie. Perhaps, she didn’t truly mean what she said about imperfection being beautiful—No, No, that was genuine, he wouldn’t question that. That instance though, it made his chest hurt, like his heart was being squeezed, and he tried to avoid thinking about it but somehow his train of thought always arrived to that memory. 

  
——————

She was dead. She had to be, no one survived beast island. But this meant that she—she hasn’t betrayed him. She was loyal to the end, and he just believed Catra when she told him Entrapta had used him. 

She was.....gone. His eyes filled with tears. He had loved her, trusted her, and she had died right under his nose while he still believed her to be alive. 

_He had looked forwards to_ fighting _her!_

He was bereft, and in his grief he destroyed everything, but somehow retained enough composure to send for Catra as though nothing was amiss. As though she hadn’t killed his lab partner—his only friend. 

The only person he’d ever truly loved, he realized

He loved her

And now she was gone

Tears filled his eyes and sorrow his soul—he loved Entrapta and she was gone. 

Perhaps he should’ve realized he was in love with her sooner. 

Perhaps _before_ he found out she’d been sent to her death on beast island. But, it was too late for that, and he would just have to handle the grief the only way he knew how to. 

Catra would pay for what she’d done. And he would deliver justice as swiftly as he’d seen Prime do to those who disobeyed or tricked him. Except, he was defective, and as soon as Catra ripped out the heart of his suit (much like how his heart had been ripped out of his chest when he learned of Entrapta’s demise), he collapsed. 

Then Prime arrived. Hordak felt vindicated, surely Prime would punish the force captain for her transgressions.

————-

No, no, no, no, no! 

He misspoke—Prime was upset, he approached him and took hold of his face. His ears drooped as he felt his mind being invaded once again. 

Prime found his memories of Entrapta, and brushed over them as if they were insignificant—As if _she_ were insignificant—until he found the day when Hordak wished nothing would change and he could spend the rest of his existence with Entrapta, just building things and ruling his new empire. 

Everything went blank in a flash of excruciating pain. There was nothing, he was nothing, and he had no name. 

——

Flashes of consciousness, nothing too long, then he found the crystal. His reflection flashed in the purple crystal, and a name flashed across his name, bold, loud, and important. 

“Entrapta?” 

——-

He kept the crystal a secret—he wanted to know why he could remember it. Why it held memories of.........of another time, when he was alone, and scared. When he became close to someone; Someone he seemed to feel was more important than Prime. 

Why did he feel this way? 

Every time he glanced at the crystal, and focused on the emotion he associated with it, more memories flashed. 

There was a memory of his body being weak, and useless. But, his body was as strong and healthy as the other clones, save a few achy joints now and again, so how could that be? Surely Prime wouldn’t let him suffer with those afflictions? 

No, no he shouldn’t question Prime. He must have had his reasons. 

Yet, whenever a memory containing this person’s face flashed across his mind, he couldn’t help but feel utter adoration and trust for her, more than he felt for Prime. 

No one was more important than Prime, no one more deserving of adoration and trust, therefore these memories were imperfections upon his mind. Yet still, he held on to the crystal. At least just until he could discover its meaning, it’s use, and why he could remember things because of it.

Then he met the Etherian with purple hair and magnificent magenta eyes, the face he recognized. Why did he know her face? 

She gave him a name, he recognized it, but he couldn’t accept it, he had no name! That was a part of his existence! 

He gazed into the Etherian’s eyes and she gazed into his, and a warmth washed over his entire being as he looked at her. Why was she so important to him?

They were interrupted by a creature with a sharp horn on its head, it threatened him and began to drag the Etherian away. 

“Go! Maybe now these memories, these imperfections, will leave me.” He told her.

“Remember! Your Imperfections are beautiful!!” She yelled back to him as the horse creature dragged her away by the straps of her clothes. 

His ears drooped and his heart seized as he felt a familiar nervous warmth wash over him briefly. What was she? How did she have so much power over him? 

Why did he feel these emotions for her?

  
————-

With his declaration of his freedom, Hordak triumphantly threw prime off the edge of the platform. It was finished! Finally. 

Then there was a slithering sensation, a disgusting, bone chilling, feeling that crept in through his neck and overtook his senses until he could not control his own body any longer. Everything was dark. 

The last thing he heard was Entrapta screaming—

“No!”

——-

Hordak came to and found himself looking into electric blue eyes, his memories restored, and his mind clear of the darkness. 

He stood with She-ra, with Adora, and intended to thank her when-

“Hordak!”

Entrapta. 

She ran into and hugged him and they spun around, then she latched onto his arm and led him away, talking excitedly about everything that had happened since they last saw one another. Hordak gazed at her with devout attention, his ears perked with happiness, and adoration filled his very soul at being reunited with his friend. 

Entrapta was alive and well, and she was with him now. There was nothing more he would ever want or need again. 

—————

“So, you don’t need your armor anymore?” Entrapta inquired. They were sat in her tent, he was on her cot and she perched on a chair, it was late into the night and her voice was hushed for once, careful not to disturb the other rebels. 

“No. It seems Prime possessed the ability to repair my body all along. But, instead of repairing my body, he saw it fit to erase all traces of his.....mistake, and sent me to die on the front lines.” Hordak frowned at the grass under his feet, “But, I suppose having conquered an entire planet, he saw fit to repair my body. Or maybe to transfer my consciousness to a new one. I’m not sure.” He shifted his gaze to his hand and flexed it—it didn’t _feel_ different, maybe stronger, but then again if his consciousness _had_ been transferred then he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. 

“Well we’ll just have to conduct tests to find out! Do you still have those markings on your arms and back? We could always do a DNA test and compare it to the failed clones you tried to make back at the fright zone! But then, would a DNA test even work? Considering you’re a clone and all, maybe there won’t be any difference in DNA. We should find out! Maybe you and the clones each have a minuscule difference in your DNA! Ooooh this is so exciting, I can’t wait!” Entrapta (quietly) squealed and beamed at Hordak. 

Hordak smiled tiredly at Entrapta, adoration filling his heart more than he had ever felt before. 

Stars and Galaxies above he loved her. 

He loved her smile, her personality, her quirks, her utter genius. He did not think there was a single part of her he didn’t love. 

She was looking at him expectantly, she was waiting for an answer to something she said that he had missed, and he was just staring at her like a fool. 

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that? I seem to have gotten lost in my thoughts for a moment.” He managed to utter. His heart was fluttering.

“I said, ‘what do you think about that?’ You know, the whole DNA thing?” Entrapta’s face screwed up with a look, “Do i have to repeat myself about the DNA? How long have you been zoned out?” 

“I was not ‘zoned out’, and no, you do not have to repeat yourself. I heard that part just fine.” Hordak tried to steady his heartbeat with even breathing, “But perhaps we could start that project a little while later? I feel I will need a few days to....recouperate, from this whole ordeal.”

“Okay!” She said, “We’ll start on that later, that’ll give me time to examine the spires! Or what’s left of them, since Adora magically grew trees into them.” Entrapta grinned again, and Hordak couldn’t help but smile in return. “We should get some rest. It’s gonna be a big day tomorrow dealing with all those clones!” 

“Indeed.” He replied, “I look forwards to working with you again, Entrapta.”

She gazed at him adoringly, and he felt a small spark of hope zip through his chest. Could she feel the same? 

“Entrapta,” he started. He wasn’t sure where he wanted to go with this. “I-“ he huffed, “I have never looked forwards to spending time with people, before. But with you, I—“ he couldn’t say anymore, his throat wouldn’t let him. 

Entrapta smiled knowingly, of course she would know what he was trying to get at. 

“That is, I—“ he tried again. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything! I like working with you too, and I missed you.” She smiled, “You don’t have to say it to me, I know—“

“Entrapta, I love you.” He blurted out. Normally he would never admit such a thing. Normally he wouldn’t even _feel_ such a thing. He didn’t know why he did this time.   
  
She stared at him with shock, and looked like her mind was calculating things at a million miles a second. 

“I-I think I may have for some time now.” He continued, why was it so hard to breathe? “I’m not sure when it would have started but I know now that—“ he stopped, he was getting ahead of himself. Entrapta hadn’t so much as moved or made a sound, he wasn’t even sure if she was breathing. He closed his eyes for a moment and focused his gaze to the ground. 

“I...understand if you do not feel the same, I do not expect that of you.” He continued. “I also understand if you want me to leave, if you never want to see me again.” He risked a glance at her face—

Oh. She was crying. Did his feelings for her really upset her that much? 

“I-I will leave you, then.” He stuttered out, “Do not worry about it, I expect nothing from you in return.” He swallowed around a strange lump in his throat, and stood. “Goodnight—“ 

He was interrupted and startled by Entrapta, she grabbed his hands and yanked him back down to his seated position on the cot. 

“Don’t go anywhere.” She said shakily, “just-give me a moment? I need to think about the data for a minute.” Her eyes were locked on his, and still contained tears. He lowered his ears and stayed still. 

“Alright.” He whispered. He was not sure of anything at that moment, but his heart was teetering on the edge of nervous hope. 

Entrapta was staring at him, her eyes darting about his face while she thought, and her hands still gripped his in a deathlike grip. It felt like millions of ages before she spoke again. 

“Okay.” She cleared her throat, “I’ve reviewed the data, I feel the same.” Hordak couldn’t believe his ears, she felt the same? “I never noticed before because I never let myself examine the facts too closely, I didn’t want to be wrong, and get hurt in the process.” She stared into his eyes, the tears had rolled down her cheeks at some point, 

“I’m......glad, you feel the same, Entrapta.” His voice was watery, much like his eyes. “I could not have hoped for anything more.” He laughed a short, teary, chuckle and sniffed. His nose seemed to be malfunctioning. 

“Me either.” She replied, and she squeezed his hands tightly for a moment. “I mean, I can barely make friends! Let alone understand them most of the time! I think you’re the easiest person to talk to that I’ve ever met.” She leaned forwards, “Also the only person who’s understood what I’m talking about without need for explanation.” Her voice was hushed, but still loud enough that if anyone were stood outside the tent door they would’ve heard her loud and clear. Hordak chuckled. 

“I feel the same.” Hordak gazed at her, “Entrapta—“ he stopped, unsure if he should proceed. Should he ask this? 

“What? You look like you want to ask me something. Do you want to ask me something? Cause if you want to ask me something you should, and you can.” She leaned forwards a bit more, “What is it?”

She was so beautiful, he noticed, her eyes were wide with curiosity, a perfect shade of bright pink. 

“Can I kiss you?” He whispered. He couldn’t muster a louder tone.

“Yes!” She answered almost immediately, “I’ve been waiting so long to conduct this particular experiment and analyze the data—-but, I also would like to kiss you.” She added. 

“That’s good.” He smiled. Neither of them moved for a moment. 

“I think this is the part where we’re supposed to get close to one another.” Entrapta whispered. “Unless you changed your mind?”

“No! No I haven’t changed my mind I’m just.....unsure of how to proceed.” His heart had made its way into his throat, it seemed he was experiencing many biological malfunctions in her presence. 

“Oh! That’s okay, I know what to do. Do you want me to lead?” Entrapta scooted her chair closer. 

“That would be optimal, I think.” Hordak chuckled lightly. 

“Okay. Close your eyes, that’ll make it easier.” 

“Alright.” He closed his eyes, “What do I do now?” There was no answer, “Entrapt-“ 

Something soft and warm was laid over his mouth, her lips, he realized. They were kissing. 

She pulled back and he opened his eyes, they stared at one another for a moment. Entrapta suddenly lurched forwards and kissed him again, this time her arms wrapped around his neck and she held herself aloft with her hair. Hordak kissed her back as best as he could with his limited anatomy, and eventually he wrapped his arms around her as well. 

They held one another tightly, and parted only slightly before they kissed again. Hordak lost count of how many more times they kissed that night, but it still wasn’t nearly enough in his opinion. 

He was lucky enough to be able to be at her side without interruption, however, so they had plenty of time to make up for lost time afterwards. Especially since Entrapta had very quickly developed the habit of raising herself to his level and planting a kiss on him as often as she could. 

They worked on the spires together, Hordak never stopped smiling at her enthusiasm, and he answered every question she threw his way. He couldn’t be happier, he realized, and he had been right that one day when he thought he would be happier if Prime wasn’t around. 

**Author's Note:**

> Who else is glad we don’t have a Cheeto in a white building anymore? Anyways I love this ship, but I’ve been having a hard time finding any fics w hordaks perspective throughout the seasons. Which is a totally huge missed opportunity! He’d be great for a character study 100%. 
> 
> I’m but a humble bastard w subpar writing skills however, so this character examination isn’t as good as it could be if a professional did it. Get out there and write y’all, I believe in you


End file.
